Minecraft Heroes: Legend of The Three Crystals (aka my garbage fanfic)
by Legendfruit
Summary: Just don't read this it is absolute garbage
1. Proluge PT 1

**Note: In order to understand the story you have to know some things.**

**There is a race for EVERY fruit. (yes I am not kidding)**

**Godzilla has a daughter race the Chloezillas, the most resent one to be born being the main character –and there are three-**

**I am not a great writer**

**Now that that is done let's get on with it!**

Proluge pt. 1

RadioactivePineapple

"Three people…What do you mean 'three people'?" a pineapple wearing a sweat shirt and jeans asked. "**It doesn't matter what I mean. All that matters is that you take the crystals and bring them to me." **A dark voice said. "Why me though?" the stubborn pineapple asked **"Because you were the only on in your family who survived the radiation!" **The man pushed the pineapple towards the temple. The pineapple stood up brushing the grass off his white clothing. "So what does that have to do with it?" the pineapple said cringing at the mention of his dead family.

"**You can survive the radiation and Notch knows what else is inside there!" **the pineapple gave up and walked into the temple. **"Good…." **The dark voice mumbled.

The first thing he noticed was...Well nothing…It was so dark he could barely see his hand. He took out a torch thinking _**"This is pointless. They're only crystals. And why chose someone with a…a not grand name..." **_As he looked around he saw carvings of monsters attacking humans. But there was a strange monster… A three headed monster. It was nothing he had heard of before. _**"Who made this? And again why chose a definitely not grand name like Aidan and not a really grand person altogether." **_As he went farther into the temple he started to hear noises. Noises of skeleton's bones rattling and zombies moaning. Drawing his iron sword he searched for the monsters. He soon found them. He easily killed the zombie but the skeleton kept knocking him back. Eventually he grabbed the bow from the skeleton and crushed its head. After killing the monsters he continued through the temple until he saw a light. A light he thought had to be the crystals… He was right. There were three crystals, one was green and warm another was white and cold and the final one was orange and hot. They were massive but he managed to fit them into his blue backpack. As he started to leave a green sludge came rushing out of a trap door. In a panic for his life Aidan dropped his torch lighting the sludge on fire. _**"What the hell is this stuff!" **_he said picking up his pace. He heard a popping noise and looked back. The sludge was exploding! Now sprinting as fast as he could go Aidan didn't realize the skeleton waiting for him. The arrow flew towards him at an unnatural speed. Just barely missing its target. He could see the exit. Something must have happened to his body when he saw the exit. Somehow he sprinted even faster. He kept running until he fell. _** "So it's the end?" **_ Aidan thought…Nothing happened…He opened his eyes. He was laying on the grass outside of the temple his backpack open and missing the crystals. As he stood he also saw that the man that had kidnapped him was gone. He looked around to see nothing…Except a creeper. "OH MY- he was cut off. The last thing he could see was a girl running towards him.


	2. Proluge PT 2

Prologue Pt. 2

Chloezilla

A girl walking in a field. It was all nice until she heard a shocking noise. Suddenly she fell to the ground. _**"What the hell!" **_she thought. **"I'm sorry you were moving too fast."** A dark voice said to her. "What do you want?!" She said ferrous that someone was using magic to slow her down. **"I just need to say** **three things." **The voice said slowly. "Ok and what are they?!" the girl said wanting to get on with her day so much she was willing to turn into her zilla form. **"First I have to ask you a question." **She was ready to turn into her zilla form now. "Chloe….." she started to calm down knowing it would be a waste of time and energy. **"Now the three things…three people." **Chloe was confused._** "That is not three things. And what does three people even mean?" **_ Chloe stood up and started to walk away when the man stopped her with magic. **"Where are you going? **Fear ran through her body and with the force of her will she broke away from the magic and started to run away… she looked back to see that the man was gone. She looked ahead to see a creeper standing behind someone. "Run!" She tried to worn but the person didn't hear. She ran over to him and picked him up. She had to help him… She was so focused on helping the person she didn't even notice the sludge covered rubble that used to be a temple.


	3. Proluge PT 3

Proglue pt. 3

Snowycreeper

A knock at the door was all it took to wake her. Kaz (as her real name was Kaz and Snowy was just a nickname) rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and went to the door. "Hello?" Kaz said still half asleep. **"Three things…" **the man said. "What?" Kaz jumped when she saw the dark robes that the man wore. _**"Is this guy insane?" **_ She thought to herself. **"Three people, three things, three weapons…" **The man's dark voice echoed through the big home that belonged to Kaz. The door shut without any warning and when Kaz opened it again the man was gone. _**"What was his problem?" **_Kaz thought to herself. Kaz shrugged it off as a prank and went back to bed.

Kaz woke up an hour later and got toast with butter for breakfast. When she finished her breakfast she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see that her friend and housemate Chloe was at the door holding a…Man? In her arms. "What is that?" Kaz asked. Chloe pushed her out of the way and put the…thing on the couch. "No really what is _that_?" Kaz asked again. "He's a pineapple and he's gonna die if we don't help." Chloe said quickly. "Uhhh Ok I know what can help." Kaz said holding in laughter. Kaz walked over to a refrigerator and grabbed a redbull. 'How will that help?" Chloe asked disappointed. "It's a redbull of healing." Kaz said one hundred percent serious. "Well fine…" Chloe grabbed the redbull and poured it into the pineapple's throat. He blinked a bit trying to get his eyes to adjust. "I AM THE GOD OF PENGUINS! He yelled "Oh yeah there are side effects..." Kaz said smiling like a cat.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello…

"I LOVE PEANUTBUDDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the pineapple yelled. "When will the effects wear off?" Chloe asked slightly annoyed. "I don't know." Kaz said amused by how stupid the guy was acting. "Why did you even help him?" Kaz thought out loud. "I don't know…It felt...right…" Chloe got up and walked to her room. "THIS IS SPARTA!"

"_**What the heck is a Sparta?" **_Kaz thought.

The pineapple was running around yelling "I"M A TEAPOT!" When he collapsed on the floor. "So that's what happens…" Kaz said to herself. She had been laying the leather coach waiting for the effects to wear off. The pineapple stood up and said "Were in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Kaz thought the effects hadn't worn off until he sat on the coach. "No really were am I?" Kaz knew the effects had worn off. But she pointed to Chloe's room. The pineapple walked over there and knocked. "Did the effects wear off?" She asked from the other side of the door. "What effects? And who is Kaz?" The pineapple had a lot of questions and so did Chloe. "Oh you…Come in!" She said when she realized that the person knocking on her door was not Kaz. The pineapple walked into the room to see a small bed bedside table and ALOT of orange and blue. Chloe shut the door behind the pineapple and sat down on the floor. "Hello I'm Chloe what's your name?" It was generic but it was the best thing to say when meeting new people. "Uhhh Aidan…" Aidan said looking around the small room. "Were am I?" Aidan asked again. "You are in our house. Our meaning me and Kaz." Chloe said hoping he would stay calm. "Kaz and I." Aidan corrected. "Whatever. Anyways you were attacked by a creeper. And I brought here and Kaz gave you a rebull of healing and you started to freak out and- "Stop saying 'and' in the same sentence…" Aidan once again corrected. "Uhhhh what was I saying…Oh yeah! So then you collapsed on the floor and then you got up and then- "You're doing it again…"

Chloe was getting annoyed and he could tell. "Then you came in here." Chloe finally finished. The two left the room to eat lunch. (Yes that's how long the effects were) "The weirdest guy I've ever talked to knocked on the door this morning." Kaz said helping Chloe make a salad. "He was wearing black robes and said something about three people…" Aidan and Chloe froze. _**"The same guy who kidnapped me? How?" **_Aidan thought. "I ran into that guy too…" Chloe said "That's how I found him." Chloe pointed at Aidan. "That guy kidnapped me!" Aidan exclaimed. "He told me to go into a temple and get three crystals." Aidan paused trying to remember what else had happened. "I did what he said…And nearly died." Aidan sat on the couch thinking of conspiracies and theories about the man. "Do you think we could be the three people?" Aidan said half asking a question half thinking out loud. "I think we are. Unless he talked to anybody in the village North-west from here. Then it could be anybody!" Chloe also thought out loud. "We should go and ask them." Aidan said standing up. "You can't wear those ripped jeans." Kaz said looking at the torn sweat pants the pineapple was wearing. "Well ok…" he walked away coming back later wearing a suit. "Isn't that tight?" Chloe and Kaz asked. "No. It's not really a suit." The three left for the village leaving the salad behind…


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skystead

"There's the village!" Kaz ran to the village like a cat runs to catnip. "What is she so excited about?" Aidan asked Chloe as they walked towards the village. "I don't know… I think she knows someone here…" They started to jog to the village so they wouldn't lose Kaz in the big village. When they caught up to Kaz she was knocking on the door of a cobblestone home. Obviously not made by the testificates it intrigued the two. The door was answered by a servant. _"This person must be ric_h!" Aidan thought. After Kaz was allowed in the two attempted to enter when the door was shut on them. "Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww…" Aidan said annoyed by the "stuck upness" as _he_ put it. "Should we wait?" Chloe asked relying on Aidan for "stragetyness" as _she_ put it. "Yeah." Was all it took for the two to wait for what _felt_ like hours but _really _was thirty minutes (Still a long time but not an hour). They just sat there doing nothing. Finally the door opened and they were invited inside, "Sorry, I forgot about you…" Kaz said with that _"Oops! Sorry" _look on her face. She led them up stairs and into a room. It was spacious but yet somehow small. There were a lot of pictures of slimes –the smallest ones- they were cute but strange. "So these are your friends?" a guy sitting on a bed asked. "Yeah, you should know Chloe from the last time we talked and… That's a pineapple." Kaz said realizing just how weird it sounded. "Yes I saw him a few days ago, He was running from a man wearing a black coat or something." The guy walked over to Aidan and shook his hand. _"I haven't shook someone's hand in ages!"_ is what he thought as he stared into the guys eyes, "Aidan, meet Nathan. Nathan meet Aidan." Kaz sat laid on the bed and twiddle her thumbs shut her eyes. Aidan _and _Chloe didn't know what to do. It was a very awkward moment and the two decided to leave the house altogether and shop. There was a vast shopping area and they weren't going to pass it up! They bought the following

1\. 1. Brownies from a bakery

2\. 2. Hats from a clothes store

3\. 3. Farming for dummies from a book store

4\. 4. Nightcore The Official CD From the audio section in the book store

5\. 5. Soda from a place called Ceilingmart

6\. 6.Swag glasses from the same clothes store

7\. 7Yogurt from Ceilingmart

8\. 8Snack Packs from Ceilingmart

They ate at a restaurant called Blue Robins. While eating they also learned that both of them loved Skittles.

9\. 9Skittles from Ceilingmart


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Group

When they got back to Nathan's home they met Kaz and Nathan (as expected) and given a room. Aidan went to the room as fast as he could to sleep (though it would be hours until he did fall asleep) but Kaz, Chloe and Nathan stayed up. (For how long was unknown to either of them but Aidan does recall them laughing and eating cake until 10:00) The next day Aidan woke up to see the Chloe had come into the room at some point and fell asleep (eating a slice of cake with her bare hands I should add. **BLACKMAIL**) he walked to the balcony that was right outside the room. He breathed in the fresh air like it was holy and sat down. He thought he saw the dark man for a second but shrugged it off as him _just _being tired. He left the room (He also picked up the cake Chloe was eating so I guess he gets blackmailed also) and went downstairs. "Hey." Nathan said from the table he was sitting at. "You scared the hell out me." Aidan sat down at the table. "Want some pancakes?" Nathan asked- ironically – between bites of waffle. "Yeah."

Later when they all had woken up and eaten. They went to talk to the mayor of the town about the dark man. "We have no reports of a 'Dark Man'," the mayor said "We do have reports of a castle being built over the past months. If I'm correct it is finished and we have people investigating soon." The mayor said intriguing yet disappointing the three. "We will have people investigating soon." Aidan corrected. Kaz shot him a glare. "Can we meet the people?" Chloe asked. "I see no harm in it." The mayor led them through the town why'll talking about his life. The three tried their best to ignore it. When they got to a home with a 'sore-thumb' architecture compared to the rest of the town. - Except Nathan's house – the mayor knock some kind of code and they were let in. The code - Aidan assumed – was Morse code, for what? He had no idea. The mayor started to walk back to the town hall. "Who are you?" a guy from behind them asked. They turned around to meet a guy with black hair wearing a blue and white sweat shirt. "Aidan, Kaz, and Chloe." Aidan said pointing to the three of them. "You're a pineapple right?" the guy asked. "Yes, and she's a chloezilla and the other one is a half-human half-creeper." "Stop saying and in the sentence." Chloe said smirking. "I'm Brayden the co-leader of this group. Let me introduce you to the rest of the group." He led them through the house walking by a kitchen, a training room, until they finally made it to a room where three people sat. "Meet the rest of the group," Brayden gestured towards the group. "That's Daniel archer of the group," he pointed to a guy wearing a blue hoodie. He had green eyes and black hair and as expected he had a bow and arrow on his back. "That's Kevin the demolition guy of the group." He gestured towards a guy with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore red and black clothes. He had a backpack with redstone and tnt strapped to his back. "That's Jett, the leader of the group." He gestured towards a guy pineapple wearing a mask. (More of a bandana really) He had brown eyes and had blue eyes. He had two swords strapped to his back. "Cousin?" Aidan and Jett said at the same time. "I thought the whole city was dead…" Aidan said. Brayden gestured for them to sit down. "Only your town was wiped out." Jett said still surprised to see his cousin alive and with friends. "How did you get here?" Aidan asked before Jett could continue.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Story

"It started when the radiation came in." Jett started. "It was expected to kill the whole town but it didn't." Aidan shook his head knowing this part of the story. "People were leaving so they would live and I was one of them." Jett pointed towards himself. "I walked for what seemed like forever… Then I came to a desert." Kaz was interested now. "Tree desert, known famously for the lack of trees." Kevin said forcing a laugh out of the strange group. "It was night when some people in armor attacked me. I killed them and took their swords." Jett pointed to his swords on his back. "Then I continued until… uh… uh… uh…" Jett fell to the ground. Aidan tried to get him up but he wouldn't move… Then he couldn't move. _"What's happening?!" _Aidan thought. Suddenly the door burst open and the Dark Man walked in. **"If it's not too much, I would like it if you could me by my name," **he leaned over and whispered into Aidan's ear. **"Gloom of the Void." **_"Is his name Gloom of the Void or nothing?" _thought to himself. The Dark Man took out the three crystals. He held them in his hands. They started to float above his head. The world turned into a dark place. Grey particles floating around. Fire shot out of one of the crystals, just missing there target. Ice shot out of another one, again missing its target, then finally the last crystal – the green one – shot some kind of energy ball at him. "Aidan!" He jerked back into reality. "I said. Then I continued until I met these people." He gestured towards the rest of the group. "We came here and started this group. The Heros." "You mean heroes." Jett shook his head "The group is could 'The Heros'." Aidan face-palmed. "I'm joking the group is called 'Heroes of Minecraftia'." Kaz stared at them. _"Why do I feel like I should say something? I don't have to… Do I?" _she thought. "So when will we investigate the castle?" Kaz asked impatiently. "Tomorrow," Brayden said "Tomorrow is the best day." With that the chef- Daniel – offered them pork and they accepted without hesitation. Chloe was the first to eat her food and go to bed (they had all been shown to a room just for them) Later Kaz, then Daneil, then Kevin, then Jett, until Aidan was left alone. He sat there quietly. So much had happened and so much more would happen after that. He wasn't ready. He stood up and walked outside grabbing a sword on his way out. He was going to make himself ready before 'Tommorow'.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Numb

"You got to be more like me." His father had said. He had done exactly that… He wasn't just numb from the cold fall night. (Fall had started a day ago and it was already cold!) His personality was numb. Boring. Not only had the redbull of healing saved his life, but changed his life. He was killing monsters in the most creative way he could think of. Training for his brain and for him in general. When a skeleton shot an arrow at him he would dodge it, roll towards the skeleton jump up and kill the skeleton. He was done with the boring ways to kill a monster. When he thought he'd killed all of the monsters he heard a familiar sound. "Ssssssssssssssss." He rolled forward grabbed the skull of a skeleton and threw it at the creeper knocking it over. He ran over to the creeper and stabbed it in the head. He felt adrenalin pumping through his body. "I've become so numb I can't feel you there." He said quoting his favorite song. He pulled the sword out of the creepers head and started off to the village. He thought he saw something but shrugged it off like he had the 'day' before. He let himself into the house with a key that was given to all of them. He walked to his room while thinking about everything that had happened. He laid down ready to sleep after all the fighting and killing.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Breaking and entering

They had been walking for a while until they came to a castle… Or at least until they saw the castle. It was placed in a bad spot for a castle. (A good spot would be a hill or a mountain) It was near a forest (which is a fail in its self) but still far from the forest. It was perfect... For 'The Heroes of Minecraftia' that is. "We have two ways we can get into the castle." Brayden said grabbing a stick and breaking it in half. "Three ways, I can transform into my Zilla form." Chloe corrected imagining herself in her Zilla form crushing the walls down. "Three ways we can get it. One we shoot the sentries and then climb the wall, two we can look for a secret passage and three Chloe can transform causing us to be known right away." Brayden started to draw the outline of the castle in the mud. "I just thought of a fourth one. We can dig under it and- Aidan was interrupted by Kevin "Or we can blow the wall down!" Kevin smiled. Chloe felt more and more that Kevin was insane. "Ok. We are here," Brayden pointed to a forest looking picture in the mud. "If we can get a good distraction then we can go towards the back and dig under. Or we can look for a secret passage." Brayden made a person in the mud – the distraction - and the rest of the group going to the back of the castle. It was a good plan Chloe had to admit but she felt like she would be the distraction. They didn't seem to except her into the group. It was the same with Kaz. "Who will be the distraction?" Daniel asked who had been examining the sentries. "The new guys." Jett said trusting that his cousin would be able to make a good distraction. "Oh…" Chloe was disappointed. She had hoped that she would have been able to be a hero heroine and fight off an ambush of soldiers or something. But no. _"The mission can't be done without the distraction." _She told herself. "What will we do for a distraction..?" Kaz asked wondering. "We're being chased by… by… By invisible monsters!" Chloe said happy with her idea. "Perfect! And the signal for you guys to go will be… When Kaz says- Kaz interrupted Aidan with a hiss. A creeper's hiss, he had nearly forgotten that she was half creeper half human. He smiled.

They stood up ready to be the distraction. "1…2…3… Go!" They took off with a face of fear on. "HELP HELP HELP!" Chloe yelled. Aidan drew his sword and started swinging at air. Soon a soldier noticed them and told the other sentries. "What are you doing you twats?!" A soldier asked. "Invisible creepers!" Kaz yelled that was the cue. The three ran away from each other not wanting to get hurt from Kaz's explosion. **_BOOM_**! Kaz laid on the ground like she had been blown up by a creeper. No one could see it but she was smiling. Aidan glanced towards the forest. He saw Daniel running with the rest of the group. He gave him a thumbs up.

They picked Kaz up and ran into the forest smiling. The plan had worked better than they thought it would. They put Kaz down. "That plan worked amazingly well!" Kaz exclaimed standing up. "Should we follow after them?" Aidan asked breathing heavily. Chloe look towards the castle. "Two soldiers are coming this way. We can make a run for it before they get here!" Chloe stood up ready to run. "Ok… 1… 2… 3!" And they sprinted away.

When they caught up to the group without getting seen Chloe asked if they had found anything. "Not yet…" Daniel said investigating a rock. "What's that?" Kaz walked over to a patch of sand. "It's sand." Kevin said with a 'duh' face on. Kaz hit the sand in annoyance. Suddenly the sand started to fall into a hole. They ran over to the hole to see that it was a cave. As if on cue Kaz yelled "It's a secret passage!" The group looked at each other and shrugged. They jumped down with an 'oof'. "Oooowwwwwww!" Aidan complained. "Oh shut up!" Kaz yelled from farther in the passage. Which, turned out to be a long stone corridor. "They made this all in three months?" Jett 'asked' amazed. "That's what the reports say." Daniel said doubting that it was _really _made in three months. They walked until they came to a fork in the corridor. "Which way now?" Chloe asked. "Well we never split the party…" Aidan said. "So stick to the left!" They nodded in agreement and went to the left. "And the boss was like "Stop slacking"!" they heard a voice say. They looked for a place to hide but couldn't find one. "What now?" Kaz whispered. "Daniel can shoot them silently. Right?" Aidan asked Daniel. He nodded and grabbed his bow. As if on cue the soldiers came walking towards them. "The boss is so strict. I think he's insane- the arrows flew at the two soldiers perfectly. "Wow," Aidan exclaimed "Two arrows at once!" Daniel received his arrows from the corpses. The group continued walking until the came to a stairway. "Who goes up first?" Jett asked walking to the edge of the stairs. "You and Aidan." Daniel said "The stairs are wide enough for two. And only two." He added. The two walked up the stairs hands on their weapons. They opened the door and stepped into a big room. They saw a long table with soldiers eating. The soldiers saw them. "OI! Get them!" A soldier said. The rest of the group heard this and they ran up the stairs (Awkwardly). Meanwhile they had drawn their swords and were fighting off soldiers. Daniel and Kaz were the first up the stairs. Daniel started firing arrows at soldiers why Kaz drew her single-handed battle axe and started chopping soldiers down. Chloe and Kevin were up the stairs next. Chloe drew her bow and started firing and Kevin went in bare handed. A soldier ran at Aidan and he remembered his creative kills. The soldier brought his sword down on him but he dodged. The soldier fell over. Aidan put his foot on the soldier. Aidan picked up the sword the soldier dropped and stabbed him. _"Not the most creative." _He thought. Meanwhile, Chloe dodged an arrow and picked up a sword from a fallen soldier. She dropped her bow behind her and dodged another arrow. When she was close enough she started to spin. The archer fell to the ground holding his stomach. Kaz ran over to Chloe throwing her battle axe at a soldier. The axe didn't go far and she had to tackle Chloe to stop her from getting decapitated. She stood up as fast as she fell down grabbing her battle axe. Kaz tripped the soldier and decapitated _him_. Kevin jumped over the two and tackle another soldier. He picked him up and held him still for Daniel. As fast as the battle started it ended. With food and blood on the table. They checked if the doors were locked and started to eat. Chloe soon noticed that the salad they had been making two days ago was in the middle of the table. She pointed this out thinking of the worse things that could have happened. "How do you know it's ours?" Aidan and Kaz asked. "The bowl. I made it myself." They looked at the bowl and sure enough. It was the same bowl. Thoughts raced through their heads. _"Did they attack the house?"_ Chloe thought, _"Did they steal the bowl? But why would they do that?" _Kaz thought, _"What is this black magic?" _Aidan thought.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inside the castle

They finished eating and looted the bodies of the soldiers. They _were_ there to investigate. Aidan walked over to a strange looking painting. _"Why do I feel like this is important?" _Aidan thought. "Ok, let's go before someone comes here." Brayden said taking the lead. Aidan shrugged the thought off and joined the group. They went down the long corridor that – hopefully – led to all the answers. They came to a three small doors and one big door. "What do we do?" Kevin asked. "We should split up, how many of us is there?" Brayden asked. "Six." Jett said looking at the group. "Have you realized how quite it is?" Aidan asked. "You know it is quite." Kaz added. "Anyways the plan." Aidan said with a 'sorry I'm kinda A.D.D' look on his face. "So six of us. Three small doors. I got it!" Brayden exclaimed breaking the small silence of the conversation. "Three people go into the three doors and the other three go into the three doors!" Brayden smiled. "Perfect." The group split up Kevin going into a door right away, Jett hesitating and Brayden standing still for two minutes. The other three went through the 'giant' doors.

**"****Hello."** They froze. They knew that voice well. Too well. **"I see you finally met."** The dark man said. **"Aidan, I forgot to give you a proper thank you." **The dark man stood up. **"But we'll get to thanks yous later. Let's catch up." **They shivered at the empty sound of his voice. It was like he didn't breathe. **"Do you like me castle? My favorite part is the throne."** He gestured to the throne he was sitting at. **"What have you been doing? Wait, let me guess. You've been meeting new friends and old friends. And let's not forget the time you broke into my fortress and I killed you, Oh sorry I looked too far into the future."** They loosened up and drew their swords. "If you think we're leaving without answers to questions like 'why are you here?' then you're an idiot!" Chloe yelled. **"Now that we've caught up I would like to say thank you."** He said ignoring Chloe's yelling. Three lights appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They prepared themselves. As the lights grew dimmer they saw that it was three crystals. One crystal shot fire at them knocking them on their backs. **"You came earlier than I expected but, I think I can make this work." **He walked down the steps leading to his throne. Aidan stood up. "I will defeat you!" He yelled and started to run at him. The dark man smiled and fire flew at him. **"I have a name… Vitali." **Aidan just laid on the ground in pain. Not doing anything. **"I don't even need these crystals."** The crystals disappeared. They all stood up still determined to get answers.

Meanwhile the other three were standing in one room. It turned out all doors led to the same place. There were three pedestals with nothing on them, until three crystals appeared in a flash. They glowed with a weird since of magic. "We should take these." Jett suggested. They picked the crystals up and left the room. The castle started to shake. **"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STEAL!" **A voice came from the big door that was opened. They could see Kaz making explosion after explosion to distract a group of guards. "RUN!" she yelled. Chloe looked at Kaz one last time before running through the door. The two ran through the door with Kaz close behind. "Shut the door!" Aidan yelled slowly shutting it as Kaz ran towards them. They shut the doors just after Kaz ran through and took off right away. The rest of the group ran after them. The castle started to crumble apart. Aidan felt a weird since of deju'vu.

They ran through the castle until they came to the secret passage. Then he saw it. The painting wasn't a painting at all! It was a book in a frame. He grabbed it and ran down the stairs into the secret passage. The got to the whole the fell down and realized they couldn't get up. "Tnt time!" Kevin placed down tnt and lit it before they could react. The tnt exploded with a satisfying 'BOOM' forming a path out oof the whole. They ran out of the whole and into the forest. "That was extremely close. HIC!" Aidan said. "Oh no I have the hiccups. HIC!" As if his hiccups were magical the castle turned into a pile of rubble. "Why would he destroy his HIC! Darn HIC!" The group laughed together. They felt like real friends.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Return to Skystead

They nearly forgot to report back to the mayor when they got back to Skystead! They were having so much fun! When they _finally_ (meaning half of a bag of Skittles and two sodas later) they knocked on the mayors door. They were let in and they explained what had happened. "Can I see these crystals?" The mayor asked. The group looked at each other. Should they show him the crystals? What if he takes them and goes power hungry? They realized they couldn't trust anyone. Not until they knew all the secrets of the crystals. "W… We do…don't ha…ha… have them," Aidan said. "We were in too much of a rush to take them." Aidan finished. The mayor nodded and they started to walk out when they were blocked by two guards. "We know you have the crystals," The mayor said "You are just being selfish and greedy!" The mayor yelled. "Lock them up!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kaz exclaimed. "No, no, no. NO! We got so far and now were here!" Kaz yelled "And we can't get out!" Kevin added. "Are you forgetting something?" Aidan said pointing towards Kaz. "No. I already tried that… They most have put something in the food." Kaz said knowing what Aidan meant. "They have a visitor?" a voice echoed from above their cell. The cell was a simple cell with iron bars and a _'window'_ at the back. The voice – they concluded – was coming from the _'window'_. "Yes. He says his name is uh… Nathan." A strong voice said. "He looks good in the books – rich man -. Let him through." The voice said. They soon heard footsteps coming towards their cell. The jail (if you could even call it a jail) was small and there cell was closest to the door into the _'jail'_. A guard walked into sight with Nathan soon behind. "You have a visitor." The guard said and walked away mumbling "I hate my job…" Nathan waved at them. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" Brayden said. Nathan took out a hidden knife and smiled.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Not so clever escapees

"Saving you. DUH" Nathan said. "It's so easy. These people are stupid." He started cutting on the bars. "The bars are literally made of butter." Nathan had a whole in the bars in minutes. "Why?" Chloe asked. "Something about an old mayor." Nathan ran towards the door. "I'm a double-agent of sorts." Nathan said opening the door. They walked through the city-hall and out the door with ease. The group saw that the whole village was on lock down. "We need to get home!" Chloe exclaimed. "What about our stuff?" Jett said. "I got that covered. In a magical bag of sorts." Nathan said throwing his knife at a stupid guard. The group ran forward leaving Chloe behind. This lit a spark of madness in Chloe…

The group were surrounded by soldiers. Except for Chloe… "Oh no." Aidan said. "We're dead." Brayden said. Nathan muttered a strange word and the soldiers flew away. Just as Chloe came to save them. _"You're so useless." _Chloe told herself. The group ran through the village and Towards their home.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The breaking point

They ran until they got to their home. Or what used to be their home. It was nothing but ash and rubble. "What happened?" Brayden asked. "They came and brunt it down… I worked so hard…" Chloe said tearing up. "They most have left a clue to what they are going to do. Chloe, look for clues o- Brayden began. "NO! I'm tired of being useless! I'm done! I'm going to leave this behind forever!" And with that she ran into the forest. _"I'm too useless for anybody…" _She thought running through the forest.

One week past and winter set in. there was snow just about everywhere and Chloe was sitting in a tree house she made. She wrote in a journal she had made to keep herself busy.

11/13/2014 8:55

I feel uneasy these past few days… Maybe it's the loneliness, or maybe I'm slowly inching towards insanity. I don't know. I started to expand the tree house today. I still haven't gone mining – even though I LOVE it! – I just heard a noise. Weird, it sounds like a quiet howl… I don't know. I shouldn't investigate… to weak. I found a patch of. There it is again! What is it? My curiosity is to strong… I'm going to look.

Chloe shut her journal and stood up. She put on her sweater and opened the hatch. The ladder was sturdy enough for her (and her alone) but felt like it could fall any time soon. She carefully climbed down to investigate. She looked at the snow covered ground and saw footprints. Footprints of an agile person. "Hello?" Chloe whispered. No response. She tried it a little louder "Hello? Anyone there?" She looked up to see a creeper. "OH MY – the creeper blew up knocking her at least five feet from her original spot. The last thing she saw was a man running towards her. But this man wasn't going to save her like she had her old friend. _"Forget about them there in the- _she blacked out.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Outer Demons

_"__You're too useless to do anything? No… Prove it then." _Chloe fought with herself. She was in a dark room with a few torches here and there. But other than that it was a dark, eerie, horrible place. She was tied to a stone chair fighting with her inner demons. Suddenly a dark version of her appeared in front of her. It didn't open its mouth but still talked. "Hah! You're so sad and pathetic! You can't even turn into a zilla! PATHETIC! P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C! Just try to escape on your own.

Aidan walked through the snow trying to find where Chloe had gone. All in one week they had made a _'home'_ that served as the base of the Heroes of Minecraftia. No one had volunteered to search for Chloe, so he went on his own. He saw a weird looking tree and ran towards it realizing it was a tree house. Assuming it was Chloe he yelled. "Chloe! We need you! I- an agile man (woman?) jumped out of a window and landed behind him. "What do you want? Money? Food? That damn journal?" the – now clearly a man – man said. He spoke quickly like he was paranoid of…Something. "The journal of who?" Aidan asked turning to face the man. "The one you seek." The man smiled and jumped into the tree house leaving the journal behind. _"How do you even jump that high? _Aidan thought grabbing the journal. He ran towards a cave to stay warm. Lighting a torch he started to read. "What's this?" he mumbled to himself looking at a separate piece of paper. "A map? Ransom note? What is it? Who was it?" Aidan asked himself unfolding the paper. It was a map and a note. "I have taken your 'ChloeZilla'. Do not look for her, I will kill you. If you _do_ want a pathetic welp back follow the map. Bring One thousand gold bars. ~ Cleanser of Weakness." Aidan read tearing up.

"Help… I'm too weak…" Chloe sobbed. "The more you say it won't make you stronger." Her now outer demon said. "Doesn't change anything for you also," Chloe said "You're me, so you are just as strong." Chloe concluded. "I'm not even in my final form yet," Her doppelganger said smiling. "My final form would be my physical form." Chloe smiled a bit. Then she heard an explosion and light flooded into the building.

"There it is!" Aidan said to himself running to a stone building. "I need a TNT cannon!" He quickly remembered Kevin's instructions on how to make a TNT cannon. "Three… Two… One…" The TNT flew at the building blowing a hole in the building. Aidan ran to the hole (Which was more like half of the building gone) drawing his sword. "Wh- Who's there?" a voice from inside the building asked. "Feeley… Aidan Feeley." Aidan said running into the building. He ran straight into a _'moat'_ and tripped. "Aidan! I got thi- The agile man appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Where's the gold?" He asked quickly. "the tip of my sword," Aidan said pointing his sword at the man. "Come get it." Aidan ran through the water and climbed on the platform. Chloe felt a weird feeling and the she realized what was happening. She was turning. "Aidan go! Don't get crushed!" She yelled forcing Aidan to retreat. Chloe roared into the sky causing small _'earthquakes'_. Chloe stomped all over the building turning it to dust. She ran away from the dust slowly turning back into her human form. Aidan ran after her running surprisingly easily through the snow covered plains. Chloe fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Aidan soon caught up with her and kneeled down. "Turning into a zilla is hard… Don't judge." They smiled and laughed. "Which ways home?" Chloe asked standing up. "Down the yellow brick road." Aidan said walking towards the forest. "Oh yeah I have your journal." Aidan took out her journal and handed it to her. "I don't need it. But I'll keep it." Chloe smiled.

**Authors Note: Yes the chapter ends like that… Don't judge. ****J****Anyways I would like to thank my friend Chloe for supporting me and giving me ideas. Sadly I didn't get to use some ideas in this chapter. ALSO if you think this chapter was unimportant just WAIT until the next chapter. This has been LegendFruit with his first author's note 'signing off'!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Information**

They walked through the snow reflecting on the now non-existent building and life in general. They soon came to a temple that looked much like the one Aidan had plunged into nearly a month ago. With time on their hands they plunged into the temple.

The temple was dark and eerie. The light of the torched glanced over drawings of war and death. But the biggest thing they noticed was the number three. Three zombies, three creepers, and three… Heads? The monster he had seen nearly a month ago was in front of him again. But bigger… Much bigger. It was painted on a door that hadn't been opened in years. They hesitated. The looked at each other through the torch light. They both wanted to say something but they also didn't want to break the eerie silence. They pushed against the door but it didn't budge. Aidan hesitated to say something. "….. M…. Maybe we should look for a sw…switch." Aidan stuttered breaking the silence finally. Chloe nodded still not wanting to break the silence. They went down a corridor to where – they hoped – they would find the switch. (Assuming the switch was there.) The came to a small door that lead to a switch. "That was easy." Aidan said as Chloe pulled it. Then they heard something moving. Hoping it was the door they ran jogged down the corridor and back into the door room. The door was open and they walked in. The room was covered in moss and cobwebs. There was a horrible smell of _'__death itself dyeing'_ as they put it. The first thing they saw was the thing on the door… But real. "AHHH!" they screamed. But then they saw it was dead. The sighed and hesitated to investigate more. Chloe went first grabbing the torch from Aidan's hand. Aidan caught up with Chloe to investigate the creature. It had chains around it and looked like it hadn't gone down without a fight. Aidan remembered something. He quickly took out the book he stole from the castle the week before. He had glanced at it seeing drawings of monsters and portals he never even heard of. He opened to the page with the three headed creature on it. "The Wither, this creature can only be summoned through a ritual (I will not include it for your safety). It has three black heads made of bone. The only report of this creature was back in 1690 A.D when it was summoned by _'__accident'_ (I personally don't believe it was on accident). The creature killed its creator and terrorized people until a half-creeper half-human stepped up to kill the beast. After a long battle the warrior chained the beast up and built a temple around it. The warriors name was Kaila Jackmox." Aidan read not realizing what he just read. Chloe stared at him in amazement. "Th…That's Kaz's last name… And Kaz is a Creeper-human hybrid." Chloe said fitting the pieces together. They stared at each other with a new-found love for the other. "How 'bout that?" Aidan said hugging Chloe.


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Questions and answers

They left the temple with more knowledge than they could have hoped for. The base was surprisingly not that far away and they made it to the base in minutes. They were quickly offered tea and were given a tour. (Aidan had only gathered resources) The base had a stone wall surrounding a building that was a lot like the old base _and_ the old home mixed together. They all had their own room and bath. "So… In the temple on our way back – after the _'earthquakes'_ – and we discovered a monster. That we think your ancestor killed." Chloe said after explaining what had happened. Aidan read the page out loud again. Kaz stood up and walked to her room coming back later with a small book. It was long vertically but not horizontally. "This is my family tree," Kaz said opening the book. (That turned out to only have one page) "That, is my ancestor Kaila.' Kaz pointed at a small painting of a woman who looked just like her but with shorter hair. "So you are related to her… Hmm… How 'bout that?" Aidan said examining the family tree. "I don't have a family tree." Aidan pointed out sadly. "I'm going to bed." Aidan lied walking towards his room. "I'm going to go to bed also." Also lied following Aidan.

Aidan sat on his bed thumbing through the book when Chloe came in quietly. "Hey." Chloe said sitting next to him. "You alright?" She asked trying to comfort him. "Ye… No." Aidan shut the book and laid down. "I miss my family… But sometimes I wonder, What if they didn't die? I mean I never saw their bodies… I just assumed they died…" Aidan started to cry. "I… You… We…" Chloe muttered. _"__I would go to the end of the world, into the depths of the caves, through the hellish dimensions and back as long as I was with you." _Chloe thought. Aidan sat up and took out a pen and paper. "What are doing?" Chloe asked. "Writing." He said quickly moving his hand. He showed it to Chloe making her blush. "Independent people are the friendliest people, the smartest people and the most likable people. A good example of one of these rare people is you." The paper read. Aidan dropped the paper and laid down. Chloe laid down in front of him. They soon fell asleep without a second thought.


	17. Chapter 14

**Authors Note 2: Nothing 'wrong' happened at the end of the last chapter they just fell asleep. If you thought otherwise then GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Now on with the chapter! – LegendFruit**

**Chapter 14 Some rest for the weary**

Aidan woke up feeling _'rejuvenated'. _He got out of bed carefully as not to wake Chloe up. He tiptoed to his bathroom and turned the light on. _"Thank goodness for red stone!"_ he thought looking at himself in the mirror. He was covered in dirt and heaven knows what else. _"Oh Notch I need a shower!" _He thought turning the shower on. _"Kevin, thank you for knowing how to use redstone!"_

Chloe woke up to the sound of running water. She looked around confused. _"Where am I..? Oh yeah! I fell asleep in Aidan's room."_ She thought sitting up. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was one of the many things that was inspired by Kaz's and her home. Then she remembered something… her birthday. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kaz popped out from behind the island. "What no thank you?" Kaz said disappointed. "My birthday was last month…" Chloe said even more disappointed. "Hey at least I got cake!" Kaz said handing her a perfect slice of cake. Chloe grabbed it right away and dug in. (Again **BLACKMAIL**) she ate her cake with Kaz until Aidan walked in singing she'll be coming around the mountain. "Good morning!" He said looking at the cake and smiling. "You look shiny." A female voice said from behind. Aidan turned around to see a girl in a green top and jeans. "That's a weird thing to say." Aidan said half alarmed and half calm. "This is Alexandra." Daniel said from behind Alexandra. "One of our many "in the field" members." He finished. "You mean like Nathan?" Kaz asked. Daniel nodded sitting down next to the three. "You know how they say 'no rest for the weary'?" Daniel asked the three as Alexandra sat down. The three nodded. "Well I say '_some_ rest for the weary'." Daniel smiled at the three and they smiled back. "How 'bout that?" Aidan said causing them to laugh.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter

Alexandra

"So what's your story Alexandra?" Kaz asked after about an hour of talking. Alexandra sighed and began. "I lived in a village called Skystead," They nodded knowing about Skystead. "Then the mayor was assassinated and I was the only one there…" Alexandra looked down as if remembering her life. "The assassin was the mayor you know today. I was urged to investigate the assassin's intentions… then they put me in jail with my partner. Daniel." Alexandra glanced at Daniel smiling. "That's when we learned the bars where made of butter… I ran back to my home but when I got there my family was dead… And standing there was the assassin an agile man… And partner of Vitali…" Alexandra put her head in her hands. "I met Jett and joined his group, this group. I posed as a servant of Nathan. Our other spy. Nathan was one of the first people in the group – third to be exact – and now I'm here… With the same life goal I've had since the mayor was murdered… My father." Alexandra finished. "Wow…" Chloe said. "I still can't believe I'm here…" Kaz said and Aidan just nodded.

**Authors Note 3: I have to give a shoutout to the IRL Alexandra! So there she has a shoutout… I love this story. :3 – LegendFruit**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Skystead Siege**

**Authors Note 4: I realize that the last chapter ****didn't****have a number… But this one does! - LegendFruit**

They had been planning this for days by now… After Alexandra's story they wanted revenge. Not only for Alexandra and her family but also Chloe. They had sent a spy (Nathan) to see what had happened. He learned that they were the most wanted people in Skystead _and_ in surrounding villages. Nathan also reported that Skystead had walls all around it. (Nothing a good TNT cannon won't take care of) Then they started assembling members. It turned out that there was over-one-hundred thirty-seven members. They all gathered near Skystead, some building TNT cannon's, some setting up tents and some strategizing. A special soldier walked around waiting for battle. He was an enderman and human hybrid. His left eye was of one of an enderman and the other of a human. He would keep asking when they would attack and they just answered: "When we're ready."

Jett stood on a platform with a loaded cannon on it. "We have learned so much in the past months," Jett yelled. "And now we attack the main base! We will revenge all that have been effected by this village! We will stop Vitali from taking over Minecraftia! Only three people have fought him and survived! Those three people are our generals!" he gestured to Kaz, Chloe, and Aidan. "We will not surrender no matter how hard the battle is!" Jett pulled a switch causing the cannon to fire. "CHARGE!" Chloe commanded. The small army charged towards the hole the cannon made. The three looked at each other sending a message that only they could understand _"I got the redbull."_ They looked forward and charged.

Once in the walls they started fighting off soldiers. When one came at Kaz, Chloe would spin into the soldier. When a soldier came at Chloe, Aidan and Kaz would push him around like a game of ping pong until he fell to the ground. They fought for what felt like hours until they burst into a home. In the home Alexandra stood surrounded by soldiers. Aidan ran at the soldiers knocking them down and stomping on them. When all the soldiers where gone there was only one person left. The agile man. The agile man grabbed Alexandra and put a sword to her throat. "Lead me to the crystals and she'll live." He said with a hoarse voice. **"No need for that Ash."** Vitali appeared behind the Ash. Ash looked at Vitali like he was insane. **"They have the crystals." **Vitali moved his hand and the crystals appeared. Ash let go of Alexandra and she fell on her knees. She picked up her sword and stabbed the mayor, the agile man and Ash (All the same person really). The crystals fell and floated back to the three. Alexandra gestured for them to follow her. They ran through the village killing people as they ran. They came to a blacksmith with weapons and tools spread around. Brayden stood there fighting off soldiers like the blacksmith was there main keep. Once all the soldiers where defeated he looked at them and said "I don't have time to explain how or why you have the crystals when we left them at the main keep, but I need them to forge our success." They agreed to the _"plan"_ and the crystals appeared. Kevin came out of the building with a glowing hammer. Brayden heated the crystals up in the lava and then doused it in water. They we're now flat surfaces ready to be formed into something new. "Protect us!" Kevin said as a group of soldiers headed their way. Aidan and another soldier locked blades right away and a battle of pure strength started. When the soldier started to overtake Aidan he moved his body so the soldier would fall and die. Kaz punched an explosive punch knocking the soldiers back and making it easier for Chloe to shoot. They fought wave after wave off until their swords broke and their arrows we're gone. Until, finally, Brayden called for them. "We need you to hit your crystal with this hammer." Brayden handed Kaz a hammer. "How do we know which one is ours?" Aidan asked inspecting the hammer. "They call to you." Was all Brayden said. Kaz looked at the row of shining weapons. A battle axe, a bow, and a sword. She knew which one was hers. "ARRGH!" She hit the battle axe as hard as she could and handed the hammer to Chloe. _"Archery or sword play?" _She asked herself. _"Archery."_ She raised the hammer up ward and brought it down with a roar. Aidan grabbed the hammer and looked at the sword. _"Three things? One, Two and then me. Or is it three?_" He smiled and swung the hammer around his head three times and brought it down. Kevin took the hammer from Aidan and put it on a rack. The three weapons started to glow. "You have changed our shape into weapons of true heroes." The crystals floated into their hands. The three looked at each other sending another message. "Let's stop Vitali!" and they ran towards the town hall.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vitali

**Authors Note 5: When I got Chloe's reaction to her having a bow I had to change it, but instead of rewriting everything I just put this here. Her weapon is a dagger. I know it ****doesn't****fit her character but it's what she wanted. #Fanservice-ish – LegendFruit**

They ran through Skystead testing out there new weapons. They discovered that the weapons were either unbreakable or really, really strong. They nearing town hall when they were surrounded by undead soldiers. "There being re-animated!" Aidan exclaimed backing up as the zombies got closer. Then there was a flash of purple and most of the zombies were dead. "I'll clear the way to the town hall." The ender-human, Kail, said. They nodded in agreement and started up the road splashing in puddle after puddle. They got to town hall with ease. But getting in is different. They tried blowing the door down but it was to strong! Kail teleported to them and handed them one enderpearl each. They looked up at the bell on top of town hall and threw the pearls. A streak of purple went passed their eyes and they were there… With Vitali. **"I'm not letting you ruin my plan to take Minecraftia over! I'm going to the heavens! I will become the only god!" **he yelled lifting them up with magic. The crystal weapons shined so bright that it nearly blinded them. They fell to the ground the magic dispelled. Aidan stood up wiping the mud from his face. A sword that looked like netherrack (they had seen drawings of the nether) appeared in Vitali's hand. **"If I have to do this myself I will! It won't matter when you're my slaves!" **He yelled swinging his sword at Aidan. "I thought you could tell the future," Aidan yelled locking blades with Vitali. "But you don't see that dagger!" Chloe threw her dagger at Vitali hitting him in the leg. He fell over clenching his leg. **"I will be the only god! Everyone will worship me the one and only Herobrine!" **for the first time Vitali's hood came off to reveal white glowing eyes. Kaz jumped on top of Herobrine and smashed his skull. He pushed her off and started to climb up the tower. Monsters that looked like a cross between a pig and a zombie appeared around them. Aidan pushed his way through the monsters and stared to climb up after Herobrine. He made it to the very top of the tower were Herobrine stood waiting for him. He brought his sword down on Aidan just barely missing him. He hit the nether sword out of Herobrine's hand and pushed him onto the wet stone. Then something clicked. "You spread the radiation! You killed my family!" Aidan yelled with rage. **"No, I took your family. They're a key component in entering the heavens." **Herobrine smiled an evil smile. Aidan yelled and brought his sword down on Herobrine. Herobrine slowly stood pulling the sword out of his chest. "I will become **god."** Aidan smiled. He was growing weaker! Herobrine picked up the sword and threw it off the tower. **"I shouldn't have let you live last time! But I admit, playing around with you was fun."** Herobrine lifted him up with magic and held him on the edge of the tower. "Good**bye."** He said dropping Aidan down.

Kaz climbed up the tower as fast as she could slipping here and there. When she got to the top with choler behind she saw it. Herobrine placing a black skull on top of a block of soul sand. She realized what he was doing and threw her axe at him. He fell down holding his chest. Chloe grabbed the skulls and shattered them one by one. Kaz pulled the ax out of his dyeing body and smiled. "That was easy." She said looking around for Aidan. "Were is he?" Chloe asked picking up his sword. "In the **heavens." **Herobrine said standing up. "I didn't **need the wither **anyways." A red portal appeared behind Herobrine. "It looks **like the ritual** is done!" Herobrine stepped into the portal smiling. The two looked at each other sending a message. "Let's stop the monster!" and they stepped through the portal.


	21. THE END

Chapter 18

Heavens

"Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. **14** But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life, and only a few find it." Matthew 7:13-15

The two appeared in a white world. Looking around they saw a confused soul. When they approached it they saw it was Aidan. When Aidan saw them he looked frightened. "Who are you?" he asked confused. "Chloe and Kaz of course! Come on we have to stop Herobrine!" Kaz grabbed his and basically dragged him towards a giant temple where they could see Herobrine running up the stairs. Aidan pulled away from them "I don't know who you are… I don't know what's happening…" He looked at his hands. "What's the last thing you remember?" Chloe asked frantically. Aidan shut his eyes tight like he was trying to use E.S.P. He opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed. "I don't remember anything except being here…" Kaz frowned taking out a bottle. "Drink this." She said handing it to Aidan. Gulping it down, he walked towards the temple. He finished it and handed the empty bottle to Kaz. "What was that?" Chloe asked running behind Aidan. "Redbull." Kaz said smiling like a cat. They sprinted up the stairs and into the temple. In the temple stood Herobrine standing in front of a throne. The three reached for their weapons to realize that they didn't have their weapons. Herobrine turned around smiling grimly. **"****You three have been a true help to me," **the hellish sword appeared in his hand. **"****But I don't need you anymore."** He sprinted towards them. They all wished they had brought their weapons. Then they had them. They were all surprised but didn't hesitate to run at him. **"****Power ****doesn't****come in numbers!" **Herobrine locked blades with Aidan starting a battle of strength. "But it sure helps!" Chloe yelled as fire shot out of her dagger. "Power comes in numbers that work together!" Kaz yelled (even though it was really cheesy and she hates that kind of stuff) as a spike of ice shot out of her ax. "There's people in the world that can look into the eyes of destruction and win. Because it's a staring contest." Aidan said as swords of green energy shot out of the sides of his sword stabbing Herobrine in the sides. The fire hitting him in the back, and the ice hitting him in the chest. He fell on his back eyes twitching and body shaking. **"****I** was going to be the only **god."** He said as a light appeared on the throne. "I banish you from all plains of existence!" Herobrine screamed as he turned into nothing. Questions raced through their heads. But before they could get answers light blinded them.

"What do you think happened to them?" A voice unmistakably Kevin's asked. "Are they even alive?" a voice unmistakably Brayden's, asked. "They are alive. Defiantly alive." A voice unmistakably Jett's, said. Aidan opened his eye slowly adjusting to the darkness. "W…We…" Aidan started. "We wo…wo..wo…" Chloe started. "We won..?" Kaz finished. "Yes." The group said helping them up. "So what did you see?" Nathan asked. "How did you live?" Brayden asked. "Stop firing them with questions. I'm sure they'll tell us everything over food and drink." Daniel said smiling at how 'cliché chef' he sounded. "We have a campfire over here." Alexandra said leading them over to a campfire. They sat down as Daniel started handing out mushroom stew to the small group. "Where is all of the other members?" Kaz asked taking her boots off. "In Skystead rebuilding, and restarting in general." Jett said looking towards the broken village. "So how did you survive?" Brayden asked. The three looked at each other and smiled. "Holy Redbull." They all said at the same time.

**THE END**

**Author's final thoughts: This is the first book I have finished 100%! I have to thank the IRL versions of the characters for helping me out (even if the only way they helped was being who they were) I also have to say thank you to the person who helped me out the most! (Other than myself because I'm kinda important in the creation of the story and in the story itself. Can you guess which character I am?) Chloezilla AKA Chloe. She gave me so many ideas and the story would have been VERY different if it ****wasn't****for her. Of course I thank you for reading this in the first place! This has been the first book of however many I chose to make. This has been LegendFruit! See you in the next book! (You better read it!)**


End file.
